Pregos, Gessos e Escadas
by Mili Black
Summary: Tudo por culpa da maldita escada.


**Pregos, Gessos e Escadas  
**_Por Mili Black  


* * *

_

- Ai, droga! – Rukia disse, apertando mais ainda a cintura do ruivo. – Ichigo seu idiota, me segura direito! Eu vou cair!

- Cala a boca, sua besta quadrada. – Ichigo rebateu irritado, e como troco recebeu um tapa no meio das costas vinda da mulher ao seu lado. Revirou os olhos castanhos. – Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver se você ta com essa perna engessada, então não venha descontar sua frustração em mim!

- Tem sim! – Rukia disse irritada e se soltou do rapaz e foi mancando até o sofá cor de vinho da sala, se jogando em cima dele.

- Tenho por que, mulher?! – O ruivo demonstrava que estava realmente de saco cheio das reclamações da morena. E como se fosse um ritual de toda vez que chegavam em casa, tirou sua camisa e a jogou no sofá em que Rukia estava.

- Ichigo, você realmente _não sabe_ o quanto isso é incômodo, então cale a boca!

O homem nada respondeu dando de ombros, e logo foi até a cozinha.

- Se você tivesse subido naquela porcaria de escada e batesse aquele maldito prego como eu pedi, nada disso teria acontecido! – A de olhos azuis gritou raivosamente, massageando seu ombro dolorido.

Ichigo saiu da cozinha com uma expressão revoltada.

- Errado! Se eu fosse bater aquele prego na parede, eu não precisaria de uma escada! – Ele rebateu, irado. – E onde foi parar a droga do meu bolo de chocolate?!

- Está insinuando que sou baixa? – A morena indagou ameaçadoramente, se virando e olhando nos olhos do rapaz. – Você nunca reclamou que faltou perna _naquelas horas_, queridinho.

Existiam duas vozes dentro da cabeça do ruivo. Uma delas, o mandava ficar calado e aturar o estresse da esposa com bom humor, e quem sabe até massagear-lhe os ombros. Já a outra, o mandava rebater a todos os gritos que ela lhe mandava, irritá-la ainda mais e quem sabe _irritá-la mais ainda._

- Escute aqui, Rukia. – O homem aproximou seu rosto da mulher, retribuindo o olhar raivoso que ela lhe lançava. – Você quebrou a perna e está estressada e dolorida por causa disso, tudo bem. Mas não venha colocar a culpa em mim.

Rukia estreitou mais ainda os olhos, sentindo a raiva se acumular dentro de si. E então, percebeu que Ichigo tinha razão. Suspirou pesadamente e quebrou o contato visual, encostando sua cabeça no sofá.

Ichigo deu um sorrisinho satisfeito, e foi até a cozinha novamente.

- Porcaria! Onde tá meu bolo de chocolate?! – O ruivo gritou a pergunta da cozinha, fazendo Rukia escutar da sala.

- Na sua barriga, seu esfomeado! – Rukia respondeu, enquanto voltava a massagear seu ombro. - Eu nunca mais na minha vida subo em uma escada novamente, e nem nunca mais irei pensar em martelar um prego. E por Deus, como vou trabalhar dessa forma? Não vou agüentar ficar parada por três meses! É muita coisa!

Rukia bufou, encostando o rosto numa das mãos. Então, pegou uma presilha que estava jogada no sofá e prendeu seus curtos cabelos negros. Jogou a mecha de cabelo que sempre ficava entre seus olhos para o lado e inclinou as costas pra frente para tirar o sutiã por debaixo da blusa rosa.

Ichigo, da porta da cozinha, observava todos os movimentos da esposa com bom humor.

- Então, tá mais calma? – Ele perguntou, sentando no sofá ao lado da esposa.

- Na medida do possível... – Ela respondeu com um sussurro, e atirou o sutiã no ruivo. – Quebrar a perna dói muito.

- Ah, imagino. – Ichigo riu, e jogou o sutiã da mulher em qualquer lugar do chão. Ele deu batidinhas com as mãos em seu colo. – Coloca a cabeça aqui.

Rukia fez como pedido, e colocou a cabeça no colo do ruivo, apoiando seu pé engessado no braço do sofá. Ichigo afastou a mecha que estava – mais uma vez – entre os olhos de sua mulher e começou a traçar desenhos no rosto dela.

Confortável, a morena fechou os olhos.

- E pra que você foi fazer isso _de noite?_ Nós passamos a madrugada num hospital lotado com você morrendo de dor. Se tivesse inventado isso de dia, seria menos doloroso.

- É, nem eu sei por que fiz isso e ainda mais de noite. Deixa pra lá. – Rukia riu e abriu os olhos azuis, acariciando a mão do rapaz que estava em seu rosto.

- Me lembro de quando eu era criança, eu torci e depois quebrei a perna. – O homem começou, franzindo um pouco mais as sobrancelhas. – Ou eu a quebrei e depois a torci...

Rukia arregalou os olhos pra depois começar a rir.

- Como é?

- Ah, lembrei. Eu estava jogando futebol americano... Sabe como é. Uma dúzia de brutamontes mirins em cima de sua perna não é legal.

A mulher balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou rindo.

- Daí você se traumatizou e parou de jogar?

- É mais ou menos. Depois de recuperado, tentei basquete. Funcionou melhor. – Falou as ultimas palavras com humor.

A morena sorriu.

- Imagino. O basquete contribuiu para seu _um metro e oitenta de gostosura_, ui_._

Ichigo jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou alto.

- Yare, yare. – Ichigo balançou a cabeça negativamente e levou a mão até a franja da morena, e começou a acariciá-la. – Sabia que quando eu e você passamos na rua, acham que você é minha sobrinha?

Os olhos azuis de Rukia faiscaram de raiva.

- _Sobrinha_? Eles são cegos?

- Não. Eu acho que eles enxergam bem demais, tanto até o ponto de te verem e... Ai! – O ruivo gemeu de dor ao receber um beliscão na barriga. – Foi mal. Não resisti.

- Mais tarde você liga para o meu trabalho e fala que vou faltar durante uma semana. – Rukia falou preguiçosamente, ignorando o pedido de desculpas do rapaz.

- Legal, e eu vou trabalhar feito cachorro. Muito bom. – Ichigo respondeu sarcasticamente, enquanto coçava a nuca com a mão livre.

- Não. Você já é um cachorro, e vai trabalhar igual antes. Não faça drama.

- É. Como sempre, você levantando minha auto-estima, me apoiando, dizendo que me ama...

- _Eu te amo. _– Rukia afirmou, olhando nos olhos castanhos do homem.

Ichigo sorriu pequenamente, e Rukia, se apoiando no sofá, sentou de lado no colo dele e os rostos foram se aproximando.

- _Eu te amo também._  


* * *

_Três dias depois_

- Rukia, eu estava aqui pensando. – Ichigo começa, enquanto terminava de enxaguar um copo.

- No que? – A morena perguntou, enquanto cortava uma cenoura.

- Sabe, faz exatamente três dias que a gente não transa. – O ruivo comentava aquilo com a mulher como se estivesse comentando o tempo, enquanto ensaboava um prato distraidamente.

Rukia parou instantaneamente o que estava fazendo e olhou para as costas do ruivo com os olhos azuis arregalados.

- O que?

- Sabe, três dias que nós não... _Compartilhamos os prazeres de um casal._ – Riu-se da própria piada, fazendo a morena erguer mais ainda uma das sobrancelhas. – Porque você está com a perna quebrada.

- Erh... – Rukia meche os ombros incomodamente e volta a cortar a cenoura. – Na verdade, são quatro dias.

- Quatro?! - O prato do ruivo escorrega das mãos dele. Ichigo vira-se e olha surpreso para a morena. – São três! E _aquelas vezes_ no sofá, _naquele dia_? Você até deixou sua presilha lá!

Rukia riu sarcasticamente.

- _Aquilo ali foi a coisa mais desconfortável de minha vida._

O silêncio pairou no local.

- _Como é?_

Rukia ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma desafiadora.

Ichigo largou imediatamente o que estava fazendo, causando um barulho de um ou dois copos se quebrando. Rukia jogou a faca no outro extremo da mesa e todas as verduras que havia cortado no chão. O ruivo – com as mãos cheias de sabão – a pegou pelos braços firmemente e a jogou em cima da mesa.

A morena sorriu.

"_Sempre funciona."_

* * *

**N/A: **Dedico esta historinha boba, mas feita com muito carinho para **Ann.** *o*

Pra quem já leu, lembram de _I'm Too Sexy?_ É como se fosse uma continuação. Mas lógico, não é necessário ler primeiro a outra para ler essa, são totalmente independentes uma da outra. É que a personalidade, a vida, o apartamento e o modo deles estão idênticos as dele em _I'm Too Sexy_, pois eu resolvi me basear aí pra fazer uma "pseudo-continuação". Espero que tenham gostado. Por que foi um pouco complicado fazer essa oneshot, apesar de eu ter rido bastante com ela. E ela saiu mais romântica do que pervertida. xD Comentários não fazem cair dedo.

_**Mili Black**_


End file.
